


Take Heed Unto Thyself

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Communication, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: "I don't want sex," he blurts,and Ignis is taken aback.





	Take Heed Unto Thyself

“… Would you… how would feel if I said I… didn’t want any more?”

Ignis carefully measured the milk into the pot and then afforded a glance over his shoulder at their prince. “As long as you eat one bowl, Noct, I’ll concede defeat.”

“That’s… definitely not what I’m talking about.”

That procured a slightly longer glance. Now that he listened, Noctis did sound unusually awkward. His displays of emotion were sometimes stiff at best, but when it was just the two of them, he was usually free in his affection. “I’ll be right with you, Noct. I need to get this milk off the heat.”

“Make your… coffee thing, or whatever, it’s fine.”

“It’s a caffè mocha,” he said, mostly on reflex. “Would you like one? It’s cocoa powder with coffee, hot milk, and whipped cream on top. I made enough for two.”

“You’ll drink it if I don’t like it, anyway.”

“But will you try it?”

“Sure.”

“Excellent.” It took a few more minutes with the additional mug to prepare, but Ignis soon seated himself in the chair closest to Noctis and leaned forward to hand him the caffè mocha. “Okay, Noct. What’s bothering you?”

Whatever awkwardness that had been dispelled came rushing back in. Noctis curled a little over the cup of coffee, a little more towards the fire. The shadows on his face weren’t caused by the flickering.

Chalk him up as no longer curious, but concerned. Noctis looked haunted. Ignis wanted to smooth that look from his face, give him whatever reassurance that he needed. For now, he would sit, and he would wait for Noctis to bring it up on his own time.

He was halfway through his coffee before Noct spoke again.

“Our relationship…” he started, and despite his best efforts, Ignis felt his blood run cool. He tried to think back. Had Noctis hinted at anything? He hadn’t forgotten anything, of that he was certain. Birthdays or anniversaries, and any problems in their relationship hadn’t been brought to Ignis’s attention.

His unassurance must have showed on his face, because Noct was quick to continue. “Wait, I– don’t get the wrong idea.”

“I’m not sure I have enough information to have an idea,” he said carefully, aiming for lighthearted even though he had _just_ tried to formulate said idea.

“I’m not– breaking up with you or something.”

“Well, that is a relief.”

Noct huffed. His hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it away. “I like… I couldn’t ask for a better… Argh.” He took a gulp of his coffee and made a face.

Impending destruction of their relationship cleared, the surprise was fading back to worry. He hadn’t seen him at a loss for words to this extent in a long time, and he found that he didn’t have the words, either, to assist him. Given all the information he had was that this was about their relationship, and that Noctis was still invested in it, Ignis couldn’t begin to tell him where to begin. “On your own time, Noct,” he said gently, instead. “We don’t have to talk about this now, if you don’t want–”

“I don’t want sex.”

Consider him… _entirely_ dumbfounded. His mug paused halfway to his mouth. Beside him, Noctis groaned and took a renewed interest in increasing his caffeine intake. Sex? That wasn’t… it wasn’t something that was completely on his radar. Gladio talked about it quite often, and it was no secret that each of them needed time to sort things out on their own, but… Ignis rarely thought about it. Certainly not enough to warrant Noctis needing to be so nervous about it. Unless… had he inadvertently given him the wrong signals? Older and supposedly wiser aside, romance was a topic also completely foreign to him.

“Did I… did it seem as though I was pressuring you into that?” he asked, trying to think back to their last time of a few stolen moments. There had been kissing, and touching, but Ignis had thought it all rather innocent. He certainly hadn’t intended to give him cause for alarm or stress.

“No,” Noctis said quickly. “You’re… great. I never knew… I wish I had known sooner.” He was still speaking to his coffee. “I just think, that’s the next step, isn’t it?”

“Not if you don’t want it to be.”

“I just… it’s not you, or anything. I trust you. I’ll always trust you.” Ignis smiled, and Noctis continued. “I have a… I get off, myself, sometimes, yeah, but it’s not a regular thing like the other guys and I just really have no interest in… _doing_ anything else. I like what we do.”

“Fancy that,” Ignis said, setting his empty mug aside. “I like what we do, too.”

Now Noctis looked up, eyes flicking to his face and away and back again, as though placated by whatever he found there. A smile; that’s what was there. And then Noct smiled faintly, too, and finally set his mug aside. “But don’t you… isn’t that what you want?”

“I’ve really never thought about it, Noct.”

“Really?”

“Truly.”

And he _hadn’t_. Not with Noct. It had crossed his mind a few times, in general, in brief moments of curiosity usually brought on by a comment from Gladio. But there had been and still was no real want for it. Especially if Noctis wasn’t at all interested. His desire was making Noct happy. That was his own source of happiness. If Noctis was content, Ignis was more than that.

That being said… he felt there were a few questions that he ought to ask with the new development. “Are you sure that you’re fine with our relationship thus far? If you don’t like the kissing, all you need to do–”

“No!” The prince blinked in surprise, and then lowered his voice. “No, I love that, Specs. I… yeah. I _really_ like that.” He ran his fingers back through his hair and shrugged. “I love what we do now, touching, kissing, that’s… really good. I don’t want that to change just because I said this, yeah?”

“Then it’ll remain the same,” he said. Secretly, he was relieved. He would always do what was best for Noctis, both in the physical sense, such as cooking him balanced dinners but also the mental sense. His health– all forms of it– was of the utmost importance and Ignis would never do anything to make him uncomfortable if he could help it. But he had memorized the shape of Noctis’s face, the way his lips tasted, and he had felt his body curled into his as they slept. He would have missed it. He would have and still would give it all up at the drop of a pin if Noct asked, but he was infinitely glad that he didn’t have to.

“Ugh…” Noctis hissed, and his fingers seized white around his kneecaps. “I still feel like I’ve messed everything up mentioning it.”

“Not at all.” Ignis leaned over to kiss him, soft and slow and gradually deepening. Not unlike any of their other kisses. Noctis bracing his hand on Ignis’s knee as he tried to turn in his chair to accommodate, and Ignis unable to stop himself from smiling as he threaded a hand into Noctis’s hair. “I’m glad you did,” he continued, when he had pulled away just enough to speak.

Noct was still looking surly, or doing his best to look so, but his eyes were smiling. “Okay, maybe I am a little, too.”

“You’ll tell me if I cross a line from now on.” It wasn’t really a question. He expected him to. Like he’d said, he wouldn’t do anything that would make him uncomfortable if he could avoid it. He trusted Noctis would tell him if things strayed too far, even if he didn’t expect it would be a problem.

“… yeah,” Noctis murmured. “But we’re good right now,” he added, and cleared the distance between their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of bounce around on where I headcanon Noct's sexuality, mostly because FFXV is one of those games where I can imagine anyone with (mostly) anyone in any capacity, but I do love the idea of ace!Noct. (and demi!Ignis...) But anyway I started writing this months ago and finally finished it so hallelujah ace!Noct in a healthy relationship with Iggy ftw


End file.
